


Identify Theft is not a Joke, Felix!

by Closetednerd678



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Felix is an ass, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, sociopath Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetednerd678/pseuds/Closetednerd678
Summary: Felix is back in Paris and is, once again, up to no good while wearing Adrien's clothes. What will happen when Felix asks Marinette out on a date? Can Adrien save his good friend from this false date before his friendship with her is ruined forever?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 65
Kudos: 363





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my first work. I previously posted it as a prompt, but I decided to give it a try. Please let me know what y'all think :)

Felix sat alone in his room in his family’s London penthouse. The walls, floor, and furniture all varying shades of white, grey, and black. Silence surrounded him in the best way. He loved the sophistication of isolation. No one but his mother dared to bother him in his space. 

A quick knock on his door announced an interruption to his solitude. “Felix, darling! I have wonderful news for you” his mother greeted him in her sing-song tone. “I have to travel for business for a few weeks, so I’ve arranged for you to go stay with Gabriel and Adrien while I’m away! It will be a great opportunity for you to spend more time with your cousin and take a well-deserved vacation. You so rarely take time to do anything fun for yourself” She beamed up at her only son. 

Felix looked incredulously at his mother for a moment, ready to argue that he was more than capable of fending for himself while she was away. But then he thought better of it. He could use a vacation after all. He had been thinking about his cousin’s stupid friends and how easy it was rile them up into a frenzy strong enough to warrant a three-way akumatization. If he could make all of Adrien’s friends question his relationship with them with a 15 second video, what could he accomplish with some solid planning?

“Of course, Mother. I look forward to spending time with my dear cousin and Uncle Gabriel” Felix smirked.

Adrien was practically bouncing as he waited for his cousin to arrive. Whether it was from excitement or nerves, he wasn’t sure.

The last time Felix visited, he had sent a video of himself pretending to be Adrien to Adrien’s friends berating them. They had all believed that he had really said those horrible things to them in response to their videos of kind words and support. It was gut wrenching to say the least. Adrien was really disappointed with Felix, but when Felix was leaving he gave Adrien a hug and an apology that seemed genuine. 

He really couldn’t stay mad at Felix. He was upset and had made a bad decision. Everyone has their moments of weakness, right? Maybe this time, Felix could apologize to his friends and they could see how great he was? His friends are the best, they’ll understand and surely forgive him and be his friend too. 

As the front door opened, Adrien found himself running to embrace his cousin. As he wrapped his arms around his cousin’s stiff shoulders, his sense of worry increased. Then Felix seemed to snap out of it and return the hug, easing Adrien’s anxiety. 

“Hello, Adrien. It’s good to see you” Felix said before pulling out of the hug. 

“Hey, Fe. Good to see you too. Let me show you to your room” Adrien took his cousin’s suitcase and started leading the way. 

After showing Felix around the room, Adrien excused himself and told him to come find him when he finished settling in. When he finished unpacking and had fixed the room to his liking, Felix decided that now would be the perfect time to get some intel on Adrien’s friends. He needed to formulate a plan to entertain himself while he was here.

“Adrien, tell me more about your friends. I realize that the video I sent to them at my last visit was rather uncouth, especially since I don’t know them well” Felix said.

Felix wondered silently which of Adrien’s friends was the girl who confessed to loving him in the video. Felix had deleted it before Adrien could see, but he questioned if Adrien had figured out that the girl had feelings for him. 

“Yeah that wasn’t cool, but I’m sure they’ll forgive you if you give them a chance to get to know you” Adrien said with a smile. “They are all really great, especially Nino, Alya, and Marinette!”

“Nino is my best bud and he has awesome DJ skills. He was one of my first friends when I started going to public school. Nino even stood up to father last year when he said that I couldn’t have a birthday party!” Adrien said, pulling up a picture of Nino as he went on. 

“He does indeed sound like a true friend” Felix said, internally rolling his eyes. He remembered Nino from the video. He could only imagine the headache listening to the boy would bring on with all of his unnecessarily added ‘dude’s and ‘bro’s. 

Adrien didn’t seem to notice Felix’s lack of enthusiasm because he switched his phone to a picture of a girl with auburn hair and glasses. “This is Nino’s girlfriend, Alya. She runs the Ladyblog and wants to be an investigative journalist when she’s out of school. She’s a badass and doesn’t hesitate to stand up for what she thinks is right. She can even put Chloe in her place” Adrien went on searching for the next friend’s picture to brag about. 

Felix also recognized this girl from the videos. Her video didn’t leave enough of an impression for him to have a strong opinion of her. As he filed away the information that Adrien had presented, Adrien turned over his phone to a picture of the bluenette girl with the stupid pigtails.

“This is Marinette. She is one of my really good friends. She’s amazing, Felix. She’s a designer who’s already impressed father and Audrey Bourgeois with a hat that she made for a competition. She makes all of her own clothes and the costumes for Kitty Section. Not to mention that her parents own the best bakery in all of Paris. Their croissants are better than anything you’ve ever tasted. “Adrien closed his eyes as he talked on about the various baked goods that the girl’s parents sold. “She’s really shy to the point where she usually mixes up her words around me, but I think that’s just because she has some anxiety. I’m really hoping that she gets more comfortable with me. I’ve seen the way she talks to others and I can’t wait to be able to have conversations her like everyone else” Adrien smiled softly as he talked about the girl.

“You said that this Marinette girl is one of your good friends? Not a girlfriend?” Felix prompted with raised eyebrows.

“Oh no. She’s just a really good friend. She helped me ask Kagami out on a date and brought Luka with her so I wouldn’t feel so nervous. Double dates are way less stressful than regular dates. I’m not sure I could have worked up the courage to ask Kagami if Marinette didn’t help me out. She is such a good friend” Adrien said. 

Plagg rolled his eyes from his hiding spot as he listened to his chosen gush on about the baker girl. He was always talking about her but had a mantra that she was a “really good friend”. Plagg knew that Adrien was trying to hide his feelings for the girl, but was genuinely concerns that Adrien might not even realize that he was doing it. 

“Of course. She does seem like a really good friend” Apparently, his cousin was an idiot after all. It was blatantly obvious that Adrien had feelings for this girl and was shoving them so far inside himself that he wasn’t even aware of them. Felix smiled as he thought of ways that he could use his cousin’s blindness to his advantage.


	2. Hook, Line, and Sinker

The next day, Adrien had to miss school for an all-day photoshoot on the other side of town. He texted Nino with the update so his friends wouldn’t worry about him. 

As Nino read Adrien’s text, he turned around in his seat to shoot Alya a look of disappointment. “Adrien’s going to be out today for a photoshoot. You wanna break it to Marinette?”

“Break what to me?” Marinette panted as she hunched over to breathe. She had overslept, but had managed to make it to school with minutes to spare. She silently thanked her Kwami for her miraculous-induced increase in stamina. 

“Adrien’s missing school for a photoshoot today” Alya said, placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder in a show of moral support.

“Oh…Well I hope it goes well...” Marinette said, she was clearly disappointed, but took the news well. “Maybe we can bring him today’s notes and homework after school?” 

Alya grinned. “Great idea, girl! Between you, me, and Nino, Adrien’s classes are all covered. You and I can all stop by his house after school ends to drop them off.”

When Felix woke up, Adrien was already gone, leaving a note promising to hangout when he got home from the photoshoot. Felix wrinkled his nose at the prospect. The last thing he wanted to do was play video games while listening to his cousin go on and on about how great his stupid friends are all afternoon. 

Felix took the liberty of exploring the Agreste mansion and found nothing to amuse himself. So, he took to Adrien’s room to go through his belongings. He would have to pick out one of Adrien’s outfits and perfect his impression of his dopey cousin if he was to fool pigtails. He went to the closet and picked out a set of his cousin’s clothes. He grinned as he took in the innumerous sets of the same outfit. He had once asked Adrien why he always wore the same exact outfit and his cousin had just laughed and said it made it harder for the paparazzi to get good picture for tabloids. He was glad for his cousin’s choice now, because it would also make it that much harder for his cousin’s friends to see through his disguise. People see what they want to see, which is why deceiving the girl would be especially easy. 

Felix took the clothes to his room and changed. Moving to the mirror to practice his Adrien impression. He needed to make sure that he didn’t tip them off with any snide tones or facial expressions. He didn’t need to do anything extravagant. Asking the Marinette girl to a movie would be the best plan of action, because it would take away the need for conversation. 

When he was satisfied that his outer appearance could fool even Natalie, he looked at the clock. Today would be the perfect day to put his plan into motion. The school was just about to be out and Adrien wasn’t expected to be back for 3 more hours. 

When the final bell rang, Marinette rushed off to the courtyard to meet her friends. Her nerves at going to Adrien’s house were making her extra clumsy. She tripped down the steps of the school, flinging her arms in front of her face to protect herself. But before she could hit the ground. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her back onto her feet.

Marinette looked up, face flushed in embarrassment, to thank her savior only to meet the green eyes that she dreamed of so often. Her face took on a whole new shade of red when she realized that it was her crush who had saved her. “A-A-Adrien! But you... photo... how” she fumbled. 

“Hey Marinette, you okay?” Felix said with a false air of concern, looking her up and down. The girl wasn’t bad looking. She wore too much pink for his taste, but she had an athletic build and a surprisingly pretty face. The video he had previously seen really didn’t do her features justice. 

“Uh…” Marinette looked at him like a deer in the headlights. “YES! I’m okay. Thank you” she recovered. “What are you doing here? Nino said that you had a photoshoot today.”

“It ended early and I thought that I would stop by school to pick up the assignments I missed” Felix responded, not missing a beat. 

“Oh…uh… We collected them for you. I was actually just about to bring them to your house” Marinette grinned, handing the pile of papers over to him. 

Felix put the soft-eyed smile on his face that he had perfected earlier in the day. The same gooey-eyed look his cousin got when gushing on about this girl the day before. “Thank you so much, Marinette. That was so thoughtful of you. I actually had one other thing to do while I’m here though”

“Anything I can help you with?” Marinette said. 

“Yes, I was planning on seeing a movie tonight and I’d like to ask if you would accompany me on a date” Felix said, taking her hand and putting on his best impression of a flirty smile. 

Marinette just stared at him. Felix thought that she would accept immediately. He fought to keep the flirty smile on his face. What was happening? Had he misjudged her feelings for his cousin? 

“Marinette…? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to accept…” Felix said expression changing one to mild concern.

“SHE ACCEPTS” Alya yelled as she ran over to where they stood. “She would love to. Just text me the details” she said while dragging a stiff Marinette away from him and back up the stairs into the school. 

Felix smiled his cousin’s widest grin and bode them farewell. Telling them he would pick her up at 7pm before turning around to walk back to the Agreste mansion. When he was out of sight of the school, his own smirk took over his face. He had her hook, line, and sinker. 

Foxy Lady: NINO  
Foxy Lady: ITS HAPPENING  
Foxy Lady: RIGHT NOW  
Foxy Lady: OH GOD HE BROKE HER  
Foxy Lady: SHES JUST STARING AT HIM! I’m going in.   
Carababe: Babe, what are you talking about?  
Carababe: WAIT  
Carababe: Are you saying what I think you’re saying?  
Carababe: Babe?   
Carababe: ANSWER ME DAMMIT  
Foxy Lady: Yes. The sunshine child has requested a date with our precious cream puff.   
Foxy Lady: Sorry I had to accept for her and drag her comatose body back into school. She still hasn’t spoken.   
Carababe: DUDEEEE ABOUT FREAKIN TIME  
Carababe: I really thought it would never happen  
Carababe: I gotta text him congratulations.


	3. The Chariot Awaits

As Marinette and Alya arrived at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Marinette kissed her mother on the cheek and ran upstairs without a word. 

“Adrien asked her out on a date” Alya informed Sabine with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, that’s wonderful… maybe you better go up there and help her. Here, take a few cookies with you” she said, placing some cookies on a plate and handing them to Alya. 

“Will do, mama Dupain-Cheng! Thank you!”

As Alya disappeared up the stairs, Sabine called out to Tom “HONEY, IT’S HAPPENING!”

Tom bursts out of the kitchen, doors hitting the walls and leaving dents “Adrien finally asked her on a date?!” 

“Yes, dear. Now please don’t scare him away. We don’t need another situation like with Cat Noir” she winked. 

Alya entered Marinette’s room to find half of the girl’s closet laid out on every surface available while Marinette sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

“Everything I own is hideous and Adrien is going to take one look at me when he gets here and realize that he’s not interested me after and then we won’t get married and we’ll never get a hamster named-“

“GIRL CHILL OUT” Alya yelled, shaking Marinette by the shoulders. “Adrien has been interested in you for a long time. I knew it, Nino knew it, even Chloe knew it! He's interested in more than what you wear. You have him hooked, girl. Don’t stress! He didn’t even judge you when you ran around town with him in your pajamas that time his bodyguard got akumatized, remember?”

“Thanks, Alya. For everything… You’re always here to save me from myself” Marinette said while standing up to give her friend a hug.

“No problem, girl. Now, what are our options?” She said looking around at the chaos of clothing that surrounded them.

When Adrien arrived home, he got a string of texts from Nino.

Nino: DUDEEEE

Nino: I’m so proud of you bro

Adrien: haha thanks Nino

Adrien: What are you proud of though? I’m lost

Nino: come on bro

Nino: you know what

Adrien: ??????

Nino: Marinette?

Adrien: What about Marinette?

Nino: You asked her on a date today after school? Is this not a big deal to you? Cause this is a big deal for her. She’s liked you for a long time, dude. 

Nino: and PLEASE don’t say that you asked her out on a date “As a really good friend” because I love you, bro, but I won’t be able to save you from Alya’s wrath…

Nino: Bro? You there?

Adrien just stared at his phone. “Marinette likes… me?” 

Plagg peeked up at him from his messenger bag “kid, literally anyone could have told you that. We’re home. Go to your room before you fall over”

Adrien walked numbly to his room, trying to process the bomb that Nino had just dropped on him. After he walked into his room and shut the door, Plagg helped himself to a wedge of Camembert and flew to his holder’s phone to read the messages. 

“Kid… when did you ask Marinette out on a date?” 

“Plagg, do you think Marinette really likes me? She’s great, but I love Ladybug! I don’t want to break her heart, Plagg! She’s one of my best friends!” Adrien plopped on to his bed, burying his face into a pillow.”

“Kid! We have bigger problems here. Listen to me-“

Adrien got out of bed and started walking towards his bathroom. “One minute, Plagg. I need to wash off all this makeup and clear my head.”

Plagg just grumbled and floated there waiting for his chosen to finish up. Suddenly, the door to Adrien’s room opened up and Felix walked in. Plagg hid behind the couch just in time to avoid being spotted. 

Felix looked at the closed bathroom door and smirked before taking Adrien’s phone out of the messenger bag and walking out.

Felix unlocked Adrien’s phone and looked at the texts that Nino had sent. His cousin should really use a password to protect his devices. 

Adrien: Just got out of the shower. Yes, Marinette and I are going on a date. I’m looking forward to it.

Nino: Oh okay, bro. Just don’t hurt Mari, okay? I know you won’t but I just gotta say it or Alya will kill me along with you.

Adrien: I understand. Don’t worry. I’ll text you later. 

Felix opened up a new message:

Adrien: Hi Marinette, I’m looking forward to our date. I’ll be over in about 15 minutes to pick you up.

Marinette: See you soon <3

Felix slipped the phone into his pocket and headed out to the living room where the bodyguard was stationed.

“Father said that I can go see a movie with Marinette. Can you take me to pick her up?” Felix said. He was still dressed like Adrien, so he knew that the bodyguard would take him wherever her wanted as long as he told him that he had Gabriel’s approval. 

The bodyguard got up and started walking towards the car. Felix followed closely behind, eager to get away before Adrien or Natalie tried to stop them. It didn’t really matter if he attended this “date” or not. The results would be the same if he stood her up or if he actually brought her to a movie, but pigtails is more attractive than he previously thought. He’d like to see what happens when she thinks that it’s Adrien that’s alone with her in the dark theatre. 

Alya went downstairs to grab a drink while Marinette finished up her hair and makeup. Tikki zipped out of her hiding place to hover by Marinette.

“Marinette, I have a bad feeling about tonight” She said, looking her chosen in the eyes. She couldn’t exactly say that she didn’t sense Plagg’s presence around Adrien when he asked Marinette out earlier. Since they had gained their chosen, she had always felt Plagg’s presence around Adrien. This was the only time that she hadn’t sensed him. 

“What do you mean Tikki?” Marinette asked in a hushed tone.

“I can’t exactly say, but I know that something is amiss” Tiki whispered before phasing into her hiding spot again. 

Alya came back into the bathroom and looked Marinette up and down. She was wearing a navy-blue fit and flare dress that came just over the knee. The dress was perfectly tailored to flatter her shape and she embroidered her signature flowers to the waist for added detail. “Girl, Adrien won’t know what hit him when he sees you. You look AMAZING! If I were him, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Marinette blushed. “Alyaaaaa this is just a first date. He’s not going to try anything. He’s a gentleman.”

A knock at her trap door made Marinette freeze on the spot. “Marinette, I believe your date is waiting for you downstairs” Sabine sang to her daughter. “Your father hasn’t seen him yet so I suggest that you get him out of here quickly to avoid another situation.” 

That shook Marinette out of her stupor “Thanks, Alya! Thanks, Maman!” She ran down the stairs. Seeing Adrien sitting on her couch, waiting to take her out on a date, took her breath away. He turned around and smiled at her as he stood up and she what little breath she had left abandon her. 

“Hey, Marinette, are you ready to go?” Felix smiled down at her. All she could do was nod her head. 

Felix took this as an opportunity to look her up and down. Her dress tastefully brought attention to her hourglass figure and her makeup was lightly applied. Overall, it was actually a very good look for her. “You look amazing” he said, taking her hand. 

“uhhh….. thanks. Let’s go before my Papa comes in to interrogate you” She said using his hold on her hand to lead him to the door. 

“Our chariot awaits” Felix smirks, letting go of her hand to move it to the small of her back. He opened the car door for her and they were off to the movies. 

She stole a glance at her home as they drove away. Alya was outside talking to someone on her phone and waving Marinette goodbye. 

“Damn it, Nino. They’re already driving away and her phone is still on the charger. How are we going to get a hold of her?!” Alya said, her eyes wide in terror. “This is so bad, Nino.”


	4. Lamb in the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter ended up taking over my plans for the next chapter, so I changed the total to 5 chapters. I just wanted to thank everyone for y'alls feedback. I only started writing this to get my idea out of my head and I've enjoyed writing it way more than I thought that I would :)

After watching Felix steal Adrien’s phone out of his bag, Plagg phased through the bathroom door right into the shower. “Kid! We’ve got trouble…”

“PLAGG! Get out of the shower! I’m naked over here!” 

Plagg just sniggered “Believe me, kid, I don’t wanna be in here any more than you want me to. I’ve had hundreds of human chosens. Its nothing I’ve never seen before. But we’ve got bigger problems than your nakedness OR your unresolved feelings for the baker girl. She is in DANGER, Adrien!”

“What do you mean she’s in danger? Oh my god. Is there another copycat akuma running around looking like me again? Are they-“ 

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!” Plagg interrupted with a roar. “It’s not an akuma. It’s your cousin. He just waltzed into your room dressed like you once he heard the shower turn on and took your phone. I have a feeling that this is related to your baker girl.”

“Shit, Plagg, why didn’t you say anything? I’m in here wasting time while Felix is out trying to woo Marinette!” He said turning off the water and hastily drying off. He hopped around his room, half wet, pulling clothes onto his body. “I’ve gotta get a hold of Marinette before he gets there.”

Plagg jumped into Adrien’s shirt before running out of his room and down the stairs. “NATALIE!” He yelled. 

“Yes, Adrien?” Natalie deadpanned from her desk in a side room. 

“I need a phone NOW and Marinette’s number” Adrien said with an air that reminded her of Gabriel so much that she didn’t hesitate in handing him her own phone. “I don’t have her number” Natalie said quickly.

“What about Alya or Nino?” He said desperately

“His number is saved. What’s going on?”

“No time to explain. Where’s my bodyguard?”

“I thought you left with him about 5 minutes ago” Natalie said uncertainly.

“Damn it. That means Felix has him” Adrien said walking out the door while dialing Nino’s number. 

Nino answered the call after two rings. “Hello?”

“Nino, it’s Adrien.”

“Hey bro, why are you calling me from your date?”

“Nino, I don’t have a date with Marinette. I think Felix is impersonating me again. He took my phone and my driver. I’m walking to Marinette’s now. I need you to call her and tell her not to go with him”

“Shit, bro. Your cousin is the worst. This is going to kill her. Oh my god I outted her to you. Alya is going to kill me!” Nino said in a panic.

“Nino, we don’t have time for this. Call her NOW.” Adrien said before promptly hanging up. He pulled the neck of shirt aside and looked at Plagg as he walked into a deserted alley. “We need to get to Marinette’s before Felix ruins my friendship with her forever. Plagg, claws out!” 

Nino took a deep breath and called Marinette only to get her voicemail. He tried Alya next, knowing that she never parted with her phone.

“Hey babe, what’s up? Did you just call Marinette? I just saw your missed call on her phone” Alya said happily. 

“Yeah, babe, are you with Marinette?” 

“Yeah, she’s downstairs with Adrien. They’re just about to leave” She said picking up on his panicked tone.

“Don’t let her leave with him. It’s not Adrien. It’s Felix!” He yelled “Adrien just called me and my bro has never sounded as upset as he is right now. He said he’s running to the bakery now”. 

“SHIT, NINO!” She said running down the stairs to the front door of the bakery. All she saw was the fading taillights of Adrien’s car. She frantically waved her arms at the car, but they didn’t stop.

“Damn it, Nino. They’re already driving away and her phone is still on the charger. How are we going to get a hold of her?!” Alya said, her eyes wide in terror. “This is so bad, Nino.”

Adrien was running on the roof tops as fast as he could when he spotted the bakery and Alya outside frantically talking on her phone. He quickly circled back a few buildings, detransformed in another alley, and ran to the bakery. 

“Alya!” He panted “Did Nino call in time?”

“No! They were already gone by the time I ran outside to stop them” She said in a frustrated growl. “I’m going to KILL YOUR COUSIN!”

“Get in line” Adrien said with a huff. “Where are they going?”

“He said he was taking her to a movie, but that’s all I got!” She said sheepishly. “I didn’t think to ask for more details because I trust you and I didn’t want the temptation to come and video the whole thing…” 

“Let me try to call my bodyguard. He’s the one driving, he can stop them or at least tell me where to go”  
The phone rang and went straight to voicemail. “Shit. He’s not answering. I wonder if we can track my phone? He said opening up his contact information and looking for a location. As he saw the dot on the map, he punched his fist into the air. “Yes! They’re headed toward the theater east of the Eiffel Tower”

“You go ahead. I’m going to explain what’s going on to Marinette’s parents and then I’ll catch up with you” Alya said with a nod and started walking back into the bakery. She turned around and gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks “This is really going to hurt Marinette. I know you don’t know this but she’s liked you a lot for a long time, practically since she met you. I don’t know if she can recover from a blow like this… If you have any feelings for her as more than a good friend, now is the time to come clean about them. If you wait, she’ll never believe you if you confess after today. Do you understand?”

Adrien looked at Alya and his worried expression changed to one of determination. He didn’t say anything, just nodded before sprinting away. 

Felix was very pleased with the situation he had created. Not only would he take away one of his cousin’s “good friends” but, if he played his cards right, he would also get up close and personal with pigtails. 

“Oops, I think I forgot my phone, Gorille, can I borrow yours in case Nathalie needs me?” he said, extending a hand out to the driver. Gorille looked at him and nodded before handing it over to him. 

“Soooo… What movie see we? I MEAN what movie are we seeing?” Marinette said nervously. 

“I thought that we could see that romantic comedy that came out a few weeks ago. I didn’t want to go to a movie that would be crowded in case the paparazzi followed us here. Although the pictures would be better than the last time we went to the movies. At least your hair isn’t in a towel this time” he chuckled exactly like Adrien. 

Marinette’s face flushed as she remembered the press’s pictures from that day and her failure as Ladybug when Adrien almost plummeted to his death. “Yeah, we should probably get into the theater quickly before anyone recognizes you.”

As the car pulled up to the theater, the couple got out, purchased their tickets, and Marinette said she wanted to use the restroom before they went in. As she entered the womens’ room, Felix felt the bodyguards phone ring for the 7th time since they got in the car and he was that it was Natalie calling. 

“Hello?”

“FELIX, YOU LITTLE SHIT” Adrien yelled into the phone between panting breaths. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MARINETTE?!”

“Oh hello, dear cousin, it’s so good to hear from you. Your ‘good friend’ and I are having a swell time.”

“I swear if you touch her, you will be excommunicated from this family. I will never forgive you, Felix. I’m serious” Adrien ground out through clenched teeth.

“What makes you think I care about a thing like that?” Felix laughed “Oh sorry, my date is coming back and I have quite the night planned for us. She really likes you; you know? I wonder how far I’ll get.” Felix ended the call and turned off the phone and Adrien’s stolen phone. He eyed the bathroom to see Marinette coming back and looking into her purse.

“hmmm..I must have forgotten my phone on the charger in my room. Good thing we won’t need it in the theater” She said with a smile.

Felix smiled back at her and they went to go find their theater. They had the room all to themselves. Apparently, this movie’s reviews were so horrible that after the first few weeks of it’s release, no one wanted to go see it. Felix smirked in the dim light of the empty room. 

Adrien was suited up as Cat Noir, jumping from rooftop to rooftop like a bat out of hell. He had left 3 voicemails for Ladybug requesting assistance, but it didn’t seem like he could count on her this time. He was cursing up a storm and praying he could get to the theater before Felix got Marinette truly alone. 

He thought about what Alya said to him before he left. He thought of the look on Marinette’s face as she would look at him with nothing but sadness and disgust, unable to stand looking the face that had tricked her and irrevocable broken her heart; of the light that made her big, blue eyes shine, dimming into darkness. Would her designs, usually so light and pretty, turn to dark morose pieces? Would she ever be able to forgive him for looking like the mirror-image of his monster of a cousin? 

It was his own fault that Marinette is in this situation. If he hadn’t told Felix about her, if he had just kept his big mouth shut about how he felt for his friend… He realized in that moment that he had talked about Marinette the most out of his three best friends. He had one, maybe two, things that he had said about Alya. Three, at the most, for Nino. But Marinette, he went on and on about her. He thought about why that was. Did he have feelings for Marinette as more than a friend? 

She was so innocent. He heard Alya tell Nino once that Marinette had never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone before and the thought of Felix taking that from her… it made him want to vomit right there. The thought of Felix pretending to be HIM and taking that from her make him actually have to pause and heave. 

No. He had to save her before anything happened. None of those things are would happen if he didn’t make it in time were an option. He would not let his princess be dishonored, for her heart to be tarnished in such a way. He was 5 minutes away, maximum. He would have to make it in time. 

“Where would you like to sit, my lamb?” Felix said as her gestured to the entire theater. 

Marinette blinked at the nickname. Adrien had never called her that before. Actually, no one had. She let out a nervous giggle “Lamb?” 

Felix froze. Had he said something to give himself away? He decided to rub the back of his neck like Adrien did when he was uncomfortable “Yeah was that too much? It didn’t come out like I thought. Sorry”

“It’s okay, I just have never had anyone call me a lamb before. Let’s sit in the middle of the back row” Ever sense Marinette became Ladybug, she preferred to have her back against a wall in public. Akumas could sneak up on you easily if you let your guard down too much. 

“Sounds perfect to me” Felix said with a kiss to her hand. 

The lights turned off completely as the previews began to play and they sat in their seats. Felix put up the arm rest between their seats and gestured for Marinette to snuggle up to him. She froze for a moment, but obliged. Adrien seemed stiff. She had snuggled with him like this on the star train before the Akuma ruined it. Even though she was asleep for most of it, she remembered a moment when she woke up and he felt… different somehow. 

After a few previews, she felt his hand touch her chin and turn her to face him. His face was centimeters from hers. Her breath hitched as he closed his eye and his mouth crashed into hers. 

Homeroom Group Chat:

Alya: CODE RED EVERYONE 

Alya: I don’t care what you’re doing right now. I need all hands on deck. Marinette has been tricked into a date with Felix pretending to be Adrien at the movies east of the Eiffel Tower. 

Alya: WE NEED TO SAVE OUR CREAM PUFF

NINO: Already on my way babe! This kid doesn’t know what’s about to hit him. 

Juleka: What the fuck. Luka and I are leaving now.

Rose: I can’t believe it. How did we not see it? We were all there!

Kim: Alix and I are on our way. Had a competition at the park. This kid is about to lose all his pretty boy teeth.

Chloe: That’s a typical Felix move. He perfected the art of impersonating Adrien a long time ago. This is a low blow even for him though. I don’t even like Dupain-Cheng but I’m coming anyway. No one deserves that. Sabrina, get ready. I’m picking you up on the way. 

Nathanial: If he touches a single hair on her head, I will end him. 

Ivan: No one hurts our cream puff. He’s going to regret being born.

Mylène: Oh hell no. I’m so there. 

Max: There is a 101% probability that Felix will regret his decision to hurt Marinette.


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I rewrote the ending of this story. I think I rushed into it too much and I felt uncomfortable with how dark it got, so I took some time to lighten it up and add more to the story. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is better! Let me know what you all think.

As his lips crashed into hers, Marinette winced. She hadn’t expected her first kiss with Adrien to be so… rough? Hungry? He was usually so gentle and sweet that she always imagined that their first kiss would be a light brushing of lips. Not this… hostile takeover of her mouth. 

“A-Adrien” She murmured, pushing on his chest “wait a second.”

Felix pulled back slightly and looked at her with calculating eyes. 

“Like this” she said and gently placed her lips back on his, placing a hand on his cheek. She slowly moved her lips against his, tongue sliding against his lower lip. 

Felix all but growled as he grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He resumed kissing her the way that HE had wanted to. None of the gentle, lovey crap she was trying to push on him. 

She squeaked involuntarily as he roughly pulled her to his chest. This wasn’t right. His hands were wandering and his tongue was in her mouth and she felt wrong. “Adrien, stop” she said gently pushing on his chest. When he didn’t stop, she said in a more forceful voice “Adrien, I said stop. This is… too much. Please get off of me.”

Felix grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and a sinister grin formed on his features. His voice formed a rough purr “Oh Please, Marinette. Don’t try to at like this isn’t your wet dreams come true. I know that you’ve wanted me for a long time. Practically since we met, right?”

All the blood drained from her face and her eyes widened as she listened to his words. “Not like this, Adrien. What happened to you? Is this a side effect of an akuma? Please get off. We can go find Ladybug. She can help-” She was interrupted by his mouth capturing hers again. With her wrists still in his grasp, all she could do was try to keep her mouth shut and turn her head away. 

A cold tingle went down her spine. The whole situation became very clear to her. She was utterly alone with him in a very dark theater. Even if she screamed, passersby would think it was part of the movie and continue on their way. She needed to do something fast. 

She wildly looked around for something, anything to use against him. She felt a light of hope as she remembered the belt that she had embroidered her signature flowers on to accentuate her waist. 

With Ladybug speed, she yanked the belt from her waist and slammed her hand into his solar plexus. His breath whooshed out of his chest as he fell to the floor, gasping. Before he could realize what was happening, she had both his hands behind his back and tied to a cupholder on one of the arm rests. She grabbed her purse with shaking hands and backed away from him warily. 

“Adrien didn’t tell me that you’re a quick little spitfire” Felix panted as he tried to release himself from his bonds.

Marinette felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. “What…What did you just say?” she stuttered, eyes widening. 

“Did you really think that my cousin would want you? The middle-class baker girl who can’t even have a full conversation with him without stuttering? A girl that can’t even work up the nerve to confess her feelings unless it’s on a stupid video?”

Marinette understood. “Felix.” She ground out through clenched teeth. The venom she used when speaking his name made him just want her more. 

“The one and only” He grinned. “You should have known that someone like my cousin would never go for someone like you. He will never see you as anything other than a ‘really good friend’” he laughed.

Tears spilled over her hot cheeks. “Maybe you’re right about that… but if friendship is all he can give me, that’s all I can ask for” She said before turning around and walking toward the exit. 

As he slipped his hands out of his bonds, he came up behind her. He was just about to grab her when she whirled around, fist colliding with his nose. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

“BITCH! I think you broke my nose!” Felix shouted. 

“Good, then maybe you’ll have a harder time trying to impersonate Adrien” she said and ran away. 

When she made it into the theater lobby, she sat down at a bench and let the tears fall. She felt so stupid. Why would she ever believe that Adrien would be interested in her? She could barely speak to him and always ended up embarrassing herself. He was probably just friends with her out of pity or because she was always with Alya and Nino. 

She heard her name being called and a pair of hands gripped her shoulders. She looked up and saw Adrien’s face full of concern. “Marinette, are you okay?” he said panted frantically. 

Marinette had enough of this game. She shoved him back with both hands as hard as she could “Don’t fucking touch me” she growled. 

As the real Adrien flew to the ground, he looked up at Marinette. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was torn at the waist where it looked like belt loops had been ripped away from the fabric. Her face bore an expression that he had never hoped to see on her face: pure, unaltered rage. Her body language screamed at him to get away. Her fists were clenched at her sides, feet were wide in a powerful stance. Everything about her screamed ‘don’t mess with me’… except her eyes. They were full of hurt and their light was darker than he had ever seen them. Her hands started to shake and she sat back down. “Just… stop already. Stop pretending to be him. I know you’re not him. I should have known. The game is over so please just… stop” she said in a defeated voice. 

Adrien scrambled to his knees and dug her lucky charm out of his pocket. “Marinette, its really me I just ran here from your house. I tried to stop him but he took my phone and yours is back at your house. Here” he said as he opened her limp hand and placed the lucky charm she had given him into it. 

She looked at the charm in her hand before looking to his face. She touched his nose. When he didn’t cry out in pain, she launched herself into his arms and cried. He hugged her as tightly as he dared and pressed his face into the top of her head. He stood up, carrying her with him and sat on the bench. “Marinette…I’m so sorry…. did Felix…. Did he hurt you?” he asked as he rubbed her back.

“Don’t worry, cousin. She is a bit more of a spitfire than you led me to believe” Felix said. He was about ten feet from the couple. Blood ran down his face from his nose, staining his white overshirt. “I don’t see why you never went after her yourself, cousin. I can tell you from experience that she is VERY into you and—“ Felix didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Adrien’s fist collided with his jaw. The cousins both tumbled to the floor. Adrien straddling Felix as he punched him twice more. 

A gentle hand took hold of his fist as he pulled it back for a third punch. He looked back at Marinette’s unsmiling face. “That’s enough, Adrien. It’s not as bad as you’re thinking” she said warily.

Adrien got up and followed her back to the bench while Felix stayed on the ground. “Marinette, he hurt you. Worse, he hurt you and made you think… made you think that I…” he struggled to speak as his throat tightened and his eyes welled. 

“Adrien, I’m okay. I was able to detain him before he was able to do anything other than kiss me. I know that you would never hurt me. Even before I knew he wasn’t you, I thought that it was an akuma effecting you.” She said looking him in the eye, not stuttering once. 

“But this is all my fault. He asked about my friends and I told him all about you, Nino, and Alya. He went after you because I talked about you more than the others. He could tell that I… I…” Adrien took a deep breath, “That I have feelings for you. I didn’t even realize it myself until I thought about him tricking you into giving him your FIRST kiss when you thought it was me. I wanted it to be me.” 

Marinette blinked twice “Adrien, that wasn’t my first kiss.”

Adrien Stared at her “It.. it wasn’t? But I heard Alya tell Nino…”

“I didn’t tell Alya about it. I didn’t want to tell her who it was with” Marinette said quickly. 

Adrien felt relief and jealousy simultaneously. “Well I’m glad Felix didn’t steal it from you.”

“Did you… say that you have feelings for me?” Marinette tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at her shoes. 

“Uh… Yeah.. I did, I DO! Uhm. I don’t know how to-” Marinette put a finger on his lips.

“We shouldn’t do this right now. I need time to process” She said “I don’t want you to think that you have feelings for me just for them to fade when the danger has passed”.

Adrien took her hand and kissed it “Marinette, my feelings for you are not fickle. They’ve been a long time coming and they’re not going anywhere.”

It was at this moment that their entire class and Marinette’s parents stampeded into the theater lobby. 

Tom’s huge arms grabbed Adrien by the underarms and ripped him away from his beloved daughter. “Get away from my baby, you son of a bitch.”

“Papa, NO!” Marinette scrambled after him. The whole class was hot on Tom’s heels, chomping at the bit to get a piece of the boy that they thought had hurt Marinette in any way. 

“Marinette, this boy is not who you think he is” Tom eyed Adrien angrily. 

“Yes, he is, papa! That’s the real Adrien! Felix is over there!” She pointed at a blood-soaked Felix laying 10 ft behind her.

Tom narrowed his eyes and looked at Felix, at Adrien, and then at Felix again. “Alright I believe you” he said as he let Adrien down “but, boy, did you get here fast. Your father should have you in track, not fencing.” 

The class rounded on Felix when Marinette jumped in front of him to stop them. “Guys! Its okay! I’m okay. Nothing happened and Adrien and I both punched him multiple times. It’s DONE.” 

They all stopped in their tracks after one look at Felix’s ruined face. All but Alya, who jumped around Marinette to give Felix a sharp kick between the legs. Felix’s cry was high pitched and all the girls of the class snickered at his pain. All the boys of the class looked at the girls laughing and vowed silently to never piss off Alya. 

She the tackled Marinette and hugged her tightly. “Oh my god, Marinette, I’m so sorry. I should have known. I was there the whole time. I should have…” Marinette clamped her hand over Alya’s mouth.

“No, Alya. If I didn’t know, you definitely wouldn’t have known” Marinette said gently. Alya just buried her face in Marinette’s neck and cried before Nino came over to collect her. 

Adrien walked through the crowd to his cousin, slipped his phone out of Felix’s pocket, and dialed a number before walking outside. Within minutes, a police officer pulled up and got out of the car to talk to Adrien. Adrien motioned for Marinette to come outside and she slowly made her way out. 

“Hello ma’am. This boy has just made me aware of the situation inside and we would like to know if you would like to press charges” the officer said. 

Marinette looked at Adrien uncertainly. She knew that what Felix had done was wrong, but should she press charges? As if reading her mind, Adrien took her hand and nodded at her “So he’ll never do this again.”

She straightened her shoulders and looked at the police officer “Yes, sir. What do you need from me?”


	6. The End

Once safely in her room, Marinette opened her purse and took out a very ashamed-looking Tikki. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette” Tikki said while nuzzling her chosen’s cheek. 

“It’s not your fault, Tikki. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. You tried to warn me, but I was so excited at the prospect of a date with Adrien that I didn’t listen to what you were trying to say.” Marinette shook her head and looked at the ground before frowning and looking back at the red Kwami. “You said you had a bad feeling, but you never said why…. How did you know, Tikki?”

Tikki couldn’t look Marinette in the eye. “I can’t say why, Marinette. I’m so sorry”

Marinette tried to keep the look of disappointment off of her face. It wasn’t Tikki’s fault that warning her was breaking some sort of Kwami rule. She tried not to feel betrayed in that moment, but was having a hard time. 

“I’m going to shower. There are some cookies for you in my desk”

As she thoroughly washed herself, trying to scrub off any evidence of Felix’s touch, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about just why Tikki couldn’t have warned her. The only rule that the Kwamis had to abide by was not to reveal the identities of their chosen… or…other miraculous holders. 

It was like a record screeched in Marinette’s brain. Her hands, which were previously lathering shampoo into her hair, froze while her mind whirred. If Tikki couldn’t warn her of the identity theft because of the rules, and the only rule was to never reveal miraculous holders’ identities, then that meant that Adrien is a miraculous holder. Marinette knew all of the holders’ identities with the exception of Cat Noir…but no. It couldn’t be him. They’re so different. Her sweet, shy, perfect Adrien could NOT be her pun-loving dork of a partner. He couldn’t be…right? 

Marinette scrambled out of the shower, not bothering to finish rinsing her hair or turn the water off. She barely got the towel round her body before sliding into her bedroom and desperately whimpering “TIKKI!” before falling to her knees.

Tikki flew over to hover just in front of Marinette’s face “what is it, Marinette? Are you hurt?”

“Tikki, are there other rules that prevent you from telling me things or is there just the rule that you can’t reveal holders’ identities?” 

She floated back, looking anywhere but at the dripping, soapy mess that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She hesitated before shaking her head.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she leaped into her computer chair. Her eyes scanned the pictures of him on the wall. He had the same silver ring in all of them. She opened up her computer and zoomed into various images of Adrien’s hands. The ring was identical to Cat Noir’s ring with the exception of the color. Adrien’s ring is silver whereas Cat’s is black. Knowing that her own miraculous changed when not activated, this didn’t dissuade her from her theory. 

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. “How could I not see it, Tikki? I spend so much time obsessing over him, loving him, and I don’t think I ever really knew him!”

“That’s not true, Marinette! You know him better than anyone. You love both sides of him and he loves both sides of you” Tikki said with conviction. “Now go finish your shower before that shampoo dries in your hair and then we will talk more.”  
Marinette did as she was told. She went through the motions, but was busy thinking through every interaction that she ever had with Adrien and Chat, looking for similarities, differences, or anything that could have led her to identify his identity before this. 

After putting on her pajamas and wrapping her hair in a towel, she crawled under the covers of her bed. “Tikki, I think I just need to sleep”

“Okay, Marinette. We can deal with this tomorrow” Tikki said as she settled onto the pillow. 

When Ladybug met Cat Noir for patrol the next night, she found him sitting on their rooftop with his legs curled into his chest and his tail wrapped around himself. She scratched his head behind his cat ear as she sat next to him. 

“What’s wrong, kitty?” she said, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was sad about.

“Milady, it’s a civilian problem. I don’t really know how to tell you what happened without giving away my identity. I wish I could tell you. I don’t know what to do” he sighed.

“Maybe you can’t tell me what happened exactly, but you can tell me a revised version and how its effecting your feelings. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, LB… There was a… situation today where someone hurt one of my best friends and acted like I’d done it. I guess she’s had a crush on me for a while, but I never noticed. I think I was so blinded by my love for you that I never considered that there would be anyone else for me. Anyway, I kind of realized that I have feelings for her as well when I found out what happened. I felt so angry, so protective of her. I hurt the person responsible. I don’t know if she still feels the same way for me after everything that’s happened and I’m more confused than ever about my feelings for you. I never thought I could love anyone else, but she snuck into my heart and I’m not sure if you can love two people at once like that but I think I do and I’m so sorry, Milady. I don’t know how to process this and I’m rambling and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore” Cat took a deep breath and buried his head into his knees to hide his face. He didn’t want his lady to see his tears. 

It wasn’t until he heard the quite sniffle that he realized he wasn’t the only one crying. He looked up to see his lady wiping away her tears before she enveloped his shoulders in a hug. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, chaton. Thank you for telling me” she whispered. “If this girl holds a portion of your heart, you should go to her. Let her give you another chance. We can skip patrol tonight. It’s quiet and I think we could both use some rest”

As he watched her leave, Cat Noir had the feeling that he was missing something important. He decided that it was just the lack of sleep and headed home for the night. 

When Adrien detransformed in his room, Plagg immediately got his wedge of cheese and looked at his chosen. The kid looked dead on his feet. 

“Kid, the bug was right, you need to sleep.” 

Adrien didn’t feel like talking or fighting, so he just turned off the light and crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. 

A few days later, things were finally back to normal at school. 

Adrien pulled Alya aside between classes. “Do you have a second?” he asked nervously. 

“Uhhh yeah, sunshine, what’s up?” Alya answered before raising an eyebrow.

“Did Marinette talk to you about our conversation at the movies?” he said, not meeting her eyes.

“No, she didn’t say anything to me about it, why? What happened?”

“I… confessed to having feelings for her and she said that she needed time to process. I don’t know when it would be okay for me to… ask her on a date” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Alya just stared at him with her mouth open. “YOU WHAT?! She didn’t say ANYTHING to me!”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped and he looked miserable. “Yeah that’s what I was afraid of. What if she can’t look at me without seeing him? What if… she doesn’t like me like that anymore?”

Alya just patted his back sympathetically “I think the only way you’re going to find out is if you ask her yourself.” 

After the last bell, Adrien saw Marinette across the courtyard and called out to her “Marinette! Wait up!”

Marinette jumped and turned around to see Adrien jogging up to her “Hey, Adrien.”

“Hey Marinette, I just wanted to talk to you.. to ask if… to see if you needed more time.” He looked into her eyes pleadingly. “I know that you needed time to process, but I.. I need to know if you still…”

“Show me your lucky charm” She interrupted. He blinked, startled at her directness. Then he fished the out of his pocket and held it out to her. She glanced at it but seemed to look at his hand more than she looked at the keychain.

“Pick me up at 5” She smiled. “We’re going on a picnic. You bring dinner, I’ll bring dessert.”

Adrien’s face lit up and he hugged her tightly. “Thank you, Marinette. I can’t wait.” He kissed her on the cheek before running to his bodyguard’s car.

Adrien walked into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery with a picnic basket in one had and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Tom puffed out his chest and walked around the counter to look at Adrien. After giving him a once up and down, Tom narrowed his eyes, staring at Adrien’s nose. 

“Papa! What are you doing to Adrien?” Marinette said as she bounced down the stairs.

“I’m inspecting his nose to make sure this isn’t the evil clone. It’s the only thing that’s different one them thanks to my baby girl’s mean right hook” He said cheerily. 

“There are more differences than just the nose, papa. Don’t worry” she said before taking the flowers out of Adrien’s hand and replacing them with her own hand “I can tell the difference.” She handed the flowers to her Maman, grabbed a box of sweets, and pulled Adrien to the door.

Adrien smiled at Marinette and let her lead the way. 

When they got to the park, they set up their picnic together started eating the food they brought. 

Adrien took hold of Marinette’s hand and kissed each knuckle. “When we were with your parents, you said that you can tell the difference between me and Felix. How can you tell?” He asked.

Marinette bit her lip and looked down at their joined hands. She hadn’t been able to talk with Tikki about whether she should reveal her identity now that she knew his. 

She felt a gentle vibration from her purse. It could have been mistaken for a phone set to vibrate, but she knew that it was Tikki humming her blessing.

Marinette lifted Adrien’s hand to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on his miraculous while meeting his eyes. 

“A friend of mine knew that something was off and tried to warn me before I left with Felix. After everything, I asked her why she didn’t just outright tell me what she knew and she said she physically couldn’t because of the rules binding her.”

“I don’t understand. Alya had no idea that anything was wrong until Nino called her” Adrien said, obviously missing his lady’s clue. 

“It wasn’t Alya, kitty. It was Tikki. She could sense that something was missing” Marinette said pointedly while running her thumb over his miraculous. “Tikki couldn’t sense Plagg’s energy when Felix asked me out. It was the only thing that gave him away. Obviously, she couldn’t say outright what it was that she sensed because it would have revealed your identity.” 

Adrien stared at her with wide eyes and, with a shaking hand, tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair to reveal her black studded earrings. “My… lady?” he exhaled.

“Yes, Chaton, I’m right here” She said with tears in her eyes. 

He quickly enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. “It’s you. I can’t believe it.” He pulled away and looked into the blue pools of her eyes, wondering how he never figured it out by looking into her eyes before. He pulled her back into the hug and said “I’m so glad its you. You have my whole heart, Marinette.”

Marinette felt like she could melt into a puddle “and you have my whole heart.”

They pulled slightly apart, but didn’t let go. 

Adrien’s gaze fell to Marinette’s lips and then came back to meet her eyes.

“Marinette?” he said

“Yes?” she smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

“Can… can I kiss you?” he touched his forehead to hers. 

She nodded and closed her eyes. His lips brushed against hers as light as a feather and warmth filled her chest. This felt right. It felt gentle and loving and like… Adrien.


End file.
